Ripper
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: Sequel to 'Hunted'. Ty's back safe and sound and Amy's vowed she'll never lose him again, not to anything. With a terrifying new creature lurking around and setting both Ben and Ty on edge, Amy's wondering just what lies in store for them now as she and Ty grow closer and closer... Yes, in this one I go a little bit more mature with my writing, hope ya'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you your graduating class of 2012!"

The crowd in the stands of the football stadium cheeered and clapped as cheers and whoops of happiness came from the mass of green and silver on the field, a graduating class of five hundred students, as they sent their green graduation caps flying high into the air in celebration.

From where she stood amongst her fellow students in the top twenty-five of the class, Amy looked towards the front row and smiled as she saw Ty, seventh in their class, looking over his shoulder at her and grinning happily, his eyes lit up in the stadium lighting. A few seats down from Amy, fifteen to her eleventh, stood Matt, a broad grin on his face as he talked to the person standing beside him. Rounding out the top twenty-five was Soraya, tears in her eyes as she looked around at her classmates for one last time.

_"We aren't high school students anymore, Ames." _Ty said excitedly and Amy looked back to him, seeing him talking to the person beside him, but she saw him glance at her and sneak a quick smile at her.

It had been a mere two months since he'd been rescued from the Hunters, a group of vampire killers that had captured Ty and tortured him while they'd been waiting to sell him to the highest bidder, and Amy was amazed at how well Ty had recovered from his ordeal, no scars on any part of his person, physical or mental. Seeing him standing in the class colored robes, a bright smile on his face and his eyes lit up with happiness, Amy had to smile as her heart swelled with love for him. Yes he was vampire, but he was _her _vampire.

_"Nope, we sure aren't!" _She agreed with him, laughing happily and walking out of her row of chairs, looking for her cap amongst the ones littering the ground around them.

Ty found his quickly enough, Amy felt certain he'd tracked the dang thing as it fell, and helped Amy find hers after his was safely in his hand.

Amy beamed at him as he took her hand, "We're graduated!"

He laughed, "Yes we are!"

All around them, parents and family were flooding the field where the graduates stood, camera flashes everywhere. The air was full of happiness and excitement, joy and a little sadness all mixing together.

Amy turned as she saw her sister and grandfather walking over to her, proud smiles on their faces as they looked at her and glanced at Ty curiously.

"Should I go?" Ty asked and Amy hooked her arm through his. She knew that his family should have been their as well to celebrate his graduation, but instead he was alone from a cruel twist of fate that had left him an orphan and she was determined that he wouldn't stay that way.

"Nope. You were going to have to meet them eventually." Amy laughed.

"True." Ty muttered and smiled at Amy's family as they walked up to them.

"Grandpa, Lou, this is Ty, my boyfriend." Amy introduced and Ty shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you." He said politely.

"Likewise. You can call me Jack." Amy's grandfather said as Lou cut Amy a look that clearly read to her younger sister, _'How could you hide him from me?! We're sisters!'_

"How long have you two been together?" Lou asked.

Ty turned to Amy, "It's been a few months, hasn't it? Time's flown by for me." He said, eyes full of happiness.

She smiled at him, "It's been about five months now."

_"Has it really? It seems like I've known you so much longer." _Amy heard the surprise in Ty's voice and laughed, feeling the same way.

"Ty!"

Amy and Ty both looked at the excited young voice and grinned happily.

Little Lukas, the young vampire that Amy and the others had saved when they'd went to rescue Ty from the Hunters, was waving at them enthusiastically from where he stood by the football field fence, standing beside him were his aunt and uncle, and beside them stood Ben, Ty's old friend who'd also served a big role in his rescue.

The young blonde was smiling at his old friend, his eyes mischievous and excited. Ty had to laugh, he could tell that Ben was up to something.

"Go see them, I'll be there in a minute." Amy told him and Ty nodded before walking away, grinning as he heard Amy's family questioning her about him and demanding a picture of the two of them together.

_'That would be a good idea and a fun thing to do, Ames and me haven't taken any pictures together.' _Ty thought as he reached the other vampires, his little version of family being there for his graduation.

"Your parents are so proud of you, I just know that they are." Lukas' aunt, Judy, pulled Ty to her and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

"Thank you," He said when she let him go a moment later.

Lukas picked up the hem of the green robe that Ty wore, "Why are you in a dress, Ty?"

Ty laughed, "It's not a dress, Lukas. It's a graduation robe."

"Oh. What's that silver thing?" Lukas asked, pointing to the silver on Ty's robe.

"The school crest." Ty answered him, kneeling down so that the child could exam the school crest.

"Oh." He said simply and Ty laughed as he stood back up.

Markus stepped up to him and handed him a small gift bag, "This is for you, it is tradition for graduating students to get gifts, yes?"

Ty smiled at the Russian vampire, "Thank you, you didn't have to get me anything."

"We wanted to." Judy said and smiled at him eagerly.

"I got you something too!" Lukas piped in and ran over to the fence, coming back with a medium sized bag and thrusting it up at Ty.

Ty laughed, "Thank you, Lukas."

Lukas beamed at him happily and Ty smiled back. It was too easy for Ty to remember how he'd first met the child, when he'd woken from a beating-induced sleep to see the small boy huddled in the corner of his cell, terrified that Ty was going to attack him. Anyone seeing that child and how Lukas was now would never have believed they were the same person; he was hyper and outgoing, always happy despite his situation in life as an orphan. Ty was proud of him.

"Look in the bag!" Lukas demanded, jumping from his excitement.

"Lukas." Judy chided gently and Lukas calmed, still looking at Ty expectantly.

Appeasing the child, Ty opened the gift bag that Lukas had given him and smiled when he saw what was inside.

Alongside a new shirt that Lukas had picked out for him, Ty also had a handmade card and a goody bag filled with candies. Pulling out the card, Ty put his arm through the handles of the bag and let it dangle as he read the card.

Written in Lukas' developping hand writing was scrawled, _Happy Graduation, Ty! I miss seeing you everyday and Aunt Judy and Uncle Markus say that you can come over whenever you want! I hope you're happier now that you've graduated!_

Under that, there was a bible verse, _ In all thy ways acknowledge Him, and He shall direct thy paths. - Proverbs 3:6_

Ty knelt down and put and arm around Lukas in a hug, smiling when Lukas wrapped his small arms around Ty's neck and hugged him back, "Thanks, Lukas. I'll be sure to come and visit you, I promise."

"Yay!" Lukas cheered as he pulled back and Ty nodded before standing again, slipping the card back into the bag before looking into the smaller bag that Markus and Judy had gotten for him. Inside was another card and, much to Ty's surprise, several gift cards to a variety of stores, each one at least a hundred dollars.

"You really didn't have to do this." Ty said, looking back to them.

Markus put a hand on his shoulder, "We wanted to."

Ben stepped up, "I have you something two, but it's not on me. It's back at your room."

Ty narrowed his eyes at his friend, "Is it going to try to kill me when I walk in the door?"

Ben laughed, "No it's not, and you know you loved that dang snake I caught you when we were little after you got used to it!"

"The first time I laid eyes on that thing it went for my face!" Ty replied.

"Well, I had just carried it in a sack and then put it in a fish tank, I think it had a right to be a little bit upset." Ben said good humoredly. Ty snorted in disbelief and shook his head at his friend.

"We must be going, we're still nervous about being out too long with Lukas with what he went through." Judy said and Ty smiled at her.

"Thank ya'll for coming, you really didn't have to." He said and hugged Judy one last time, then shook Markus' hand and took another hug from Lukas.

"We wanted to, and we'll see you soon." Markus said as Judy took Lukas' hand.

"Come see me soon, Ty!" Lukas called over his shoulder as he left with his aunt and uncle.

"I will!" Ty called after him and then turned to his friend, "Now what is in my room?"

Ben laughed, "You'll find out soon enough, but right now you need to get ready to be ambushed for pictures."

Ty had also caught the thoughts of his friends and their families and smiled at Ben, looping an arm around his neck, "And guess who's going to be in at least one of them with me?"

A camera flash punctuated Ty's statement and he and Ben turned to smile for pictures, seeing at least three different camera flashes at once.

_"Well I'm officially blinded." _Ben told Ty as Amy walked up to them to get a picture with them.

_"Oh I have feeling this is just getting started." _Ty warned his friend, putting an arm around Amy as she stood beside him and lifted her hand to place over his heart.

_"Joy."_ The heavy sarcasm in Ben's voice made Ty laugh, and a camera captured the moment perfectly.

_**R**_

"Now what is on the otherside of this door?" Ty demanded as he stuck his key into his door at his room back at the dorms. He had the next week to move out and into the house he'd bought a few miles away and get Lily, his thoroughbred mare, moved out of the school stables and to the new stables at the new house.

Much to Ty's happiness, Ben, Amy, Matt, and Soraya would all be moving with him, all willing to pay rent but he'd told them no. The house was five bedrooms, it needed people to live in it and he didn't want to be alone.

"Just open the door and you'll see, ya chicken." Ben teased and Ty glared at him playfully before opening his door and going inside.

Instantly he saw what Ben had gotten him and had to grin at his friend.

Sitting in the middle of the living area floor was a little Australian Shepherd puppy, blue eyes watching Ty closely as it whined softly.

"She's registered." Ben said, motioning to the papers sitting on the table.

"Thanks Ben." Ty said, slipping off his robe and tossing it onto his bed before kneeling in front of the pup and offering his hand. She cautiously reached forward and smelled his hand before timidly licking his fingers. He gently scratched behind her ears and her little tail thumped the floor happily.

"What's her name?" Ty asked as the little puppy crawled up to him on her stomach.

"Registered name is Champion's Little Rebel." Ben said.

"So shorten it to Rebel, huh?" Ty asked, grinning at his friend as Ben sat down on the couch.

"Basically." Ben said, grinning back.

"She's pad trained?" Ty asked, seeing the white puppy pad laid out by a small bowl of water.

"Yep. She's really smart." Ben said.

Ty carefully picked Rebel up, not wanting to startle the pup, and smiled as she eagerly licked his cheek. He went and sat by Ben on the couch, setting the puppy in between them. She snuggled up to his leg and looked between the two adorably.

"So, how does it feel to be a graduate of a human high school?" Ben asked, grinning at his friend.

Ty chuckled, "Not any different from graduating from a vampire high school I'm sure."

"Eh. My graduation was sooner than yours." Ben said, shrugging.

Ty chuckled, "Well, it may be graduation night but I am tired. I think I'll head to bed." He said, running a hand over Rebel's coat before standing. She stood up on the couch, yipping at him. He picked her up, deciding it wouldn't hurt if she slept on the bed with him.

"Your classmates are out getting wasted and you're going to bed? Boring." Ben teased and Ty laughed as he walked over to his bed, setting Rebel down. She scampered straight to the pillows and curled up on one. Ty pulled his shirt over his head and sighed, tossing it onto the end of the bed. He shed his jeans and pulled back his covers, crawling under them and pulling them to his chest as he lay down on his side.

"Is Amy coming over later?" Ben asked.

"No, her neice is staying in the room with her and Soraya tonight." Ty answered.

"Your neice too." Ben said and Ty smiled softly.

"Hopefully someday." He murmured as he closed his eyes, "Night Ben."

Ben smiled as he stood and went to get the lights, turning them off before getting the stuff to make his bed on the couch, "Night Ty, congratulations for graduating."

Ty smiled softly, feeling Rebel snuggling into his back, "Thanks, and thanks for Rebel, she's a good gift."

Ben smiled at him, "Anytime bud."

As Ty drifted off to sleep, Ben stripped down to his boxers and lay down on his makeshift bed on the couch. He happened to glance at the window and felt his heart skip a beat.

Two red eyes met Ben's evenly before dropping out of sight, leaving the young male terrified and unsure of what he was supposed to do. He looked to Ty, his heart pounding in his chest.

_'Lord, please, let them leave him alone. I'm begging you to keep him safe, please Lord. Amen.'_

**Ya'll I just had the idea of a oneshot cross-over with Twilight where basically Ben and Ty tell the Cullens that real men don't sparkle. Haha! Should I do it?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Aren't you even a little sad to be leaving?" Soraya asked Matt as she and he packed up his room to move his things.

Having started bright and early, they'd all worked on the girls' room together and it was completely cleared out, now they'd split up to get the boys' rooms done. Matt's roommate was already moving out as well.

"I guess I'll miss some things, but I'll keep the memories with me so it'll be okay." Matt answered, taping a box shut.

Soraya sighed, "There's a lot I'm going to miss."

Matt looked over at her from where he stood and saw her looking out of the window almost sadly. He went over to her and knelt down beside her, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, "This isn't going to be a bad thing, Raya, I promise. Yes things are changing, but for the good not the bad."

Soraya smiled at him softly, "I know."

Matt sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders, "This is going to be a new chapter for all of us, but we'll still be together because Ty was able to get that house."

Soraya nodded, "Yeah, it was really nice of him to offer us rooms."

"Room." Matt corrected and Soraya smiled at him lovingly.

"Right, room." She said and snuggled into his side. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she giggled.

"Alright you two, more work, less flirt." Amy popped her head into the room, grinning at the two playfully.

"Like you're one to talk! I see you're still carrying Rebel." Soraya said.

Amy grinned, holding Ty's Australian Shepherd puppy, "You would be correct. I'm holding her for him while he takes some boxes down to his truck."

"We know you're excited to be moving in with Ty." Matt teased and Amy smiled.

"You'd be correct again." Amy laughed.

"What would they be correct about?" Ty asked, coming up the hallway behind Amy.

At the sound of his voice, Rebel wiggled in Amy's arms, looking around for him. She finally managed to get her head over Amy's shoulder and her tail started slapping Amy's arm. She yipped excited at Ty. He grinned and reached out to rub behind her ears.

"I've only got two boxes left, how close are you to done?" Ty asked, peeking into Matt's room.

"Just a few more things to pack and then I'm ready to start moving out boxes." Matt answered, going back to packing away his possessions.

Nodding, Ty went to his old room to grab the last two boxes, eager to be out of the dorm and moving into his new home. He had enjoyed being in the dorm, but there were some memories that he'd like to lose from their. Like when the Hunters had attacked him and captured him.

As good as he was doing, Ty was still hiding a few nightmares that he'd had over the past few weeks of when he'd been in the Hunters' hands. He'd dreamt of being captured and having to go through their tortures again, but this time no one had come to save him and he'd been sold to a cruel owner who had tortured him in every way possible.

Thinking of the nightmare he'd had a few nights ago had a tremble running through Ty's frame as he knelt and picked up one of the boxes he had left.

"Here I got that last one." Ben had come in behind Ty and he knelt down, picking up the last box, a box of clothes, and leading the way out of the room.

Ben knew that something was bothering Ty, he'd sensed it since Ty had been rescued and knew that whatever it was Ty was going to hide it for as long as he could. Ben was hoping that moving to the new house would help ease whatever was bothering Ty, and would help to keep him safe.

Remembering the two red eyes that had watched Ty as he'd went to sleep, Ben swallowed, wondering if he should tell Ty about what he'd seen.

Reaching the stairs, he started down them and glanced over his shoulder to see Ty right behind him.

They went out to Ty's truck and put the two boxes into the bed of the vehicle, picking up the tailgate and slamming it closed.

"Now all that's left is to get Matt's stuff in his truck and then we can get going." Ty said, grinning excitedly.

Ben smiled at him, "Good, I'm ready to sleep in a bed that I can call mine."

Ty laughed and the two of them went back into the dorm building, going to Matt's room to start carrying out boxes. They were met on the stairs by Matt and Soraya, boxes in their arms.

"What's good for us to grab?" Ben asked.

"Anything you can carry." Matt answered and sent them grateful grins as he went out to his truck and put the boxes in the bed of it, pushing them up to the front of the bed before going back inside for more boxes to carry out.

With the help of Ty and Ben, Matt had his possessions in the truck and ready to go in twenty minutes. After taking out a few boxes, Matt had asked Soraya to just sit with the truck and make sure nothing was stolen so she and Amy had sat outside by the trucks, playing with Rebel.

Once Matt had done a final check of his old room and turned in his key, he went down to the trucks and got inside his, falling out behind Ben as Ty took the lead to the new house.

_**R**_

After everything was taking inside and unpacked and all the boxes were thrown in a pile outside to be burned that weekend, pizza had been bought as a celebratory dinner. Once the last slice was eaten, everyone had been quick to go to their new room.

Since the house had five bedrooms, two were going to be used as guest bedrooms. Amy and Soraya would both be rooming with Ty and Matt, so they didn't need rooms of their own. Though Ben had admitted to having a girlfriend and that he may ask her to move in, he hadn't said when she would come, so until then he had his own room.

The house itself was large and old, built in 1905 but kept in incredible condition by all of it's owners. It was two story with all of the bedrooms being on the ground floor and upstairs being the attic. It also had a basement and the entire front of the house had a covered porch with a lock on it's door. The house sat on twenty-five acres, all fenced in, and with a locking gate to cover the driveway, a barn and a pond also on the property.

Lily and Sundance were greatly enjoying roaming around their new paddock out by the barn.

Laying in bed with Ty, Amy lazily traced circles over the exposed skin of his stomach while they watched a movie, the door to their room closed.

"What do you think of the new house?" Ty asked after a few moments.

Amy shifted where she lay so that she could look up at his face. She smiled at him, "I love it."

He smiled, "I'm glad, Ames." He carefully turned onto his side beside her and lifted a hand to cup her cheek, placing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. She smiled as he pulled back and lay his head on the pillow, looking at her with so much love in his eyes.

Amy leaned forward and pressed her lips back to his, this time deepening the kiss. Ty groaned softly in content and Amy let her hand pull his shirt up a little more, cautious for any sign of protest from Ty. Much to her surprise, he lifted his torso from the bed and shed the shirt completely, tossing it to the floor before turning back to her and hovering over her a little as he kissed her again.

Amy twined her arms around his neck and ran her fingers into his hair, threading them there.

Ty cautiously tugged at the hem of her shirt and Amy arched her back, letting him pull it up. She broke their kiss just long enough to pull it off before pulling Ty back to her and pressing her lips back to his eagerly. He put his arm around her, pulling her body to his.

Feeling her skin meet his, Amy sighed into the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Ty panted slightly as he looked down at Amy, swallowing as she looked back up at him, torso bare save for the black bra she'd been wearing.

"Ames, I won't lie, I'm really tempted right now." Ty whispered.

Amy smiled at him softly, seeing the desire in his eyes, "I am too."

"Do you want to?" Ty whispered, trembling with a soft groan as Amy trailed her hand gently down his back.

Amy swallowed.

Yes, she did want to, so very, very badly. She'd wanted to be intimate with Ty for a while, but had known that he wouldn't do anything with her, even though it would be impossible for him to get her pregnant.

"Can we?" She whispered hopefully.

Ty smiled softly, "If you want to Ames. I'm all yours."

Amy answered him by pulling him down to her and eagerly pressing her lips to his. He sighed into the kiss and she deepened it, making him moan softly in appreciation. A fire lit in Amy's blood.

She wanted him to moan again, she wanted to make Ty moan at her touch and make him want it just as much as she did. And that's what she was going to make happen.

Rolling Ty onto his back, Amy started kissing over his neck, occassionally trailing the tip of her tongue over his flesh as she kissed down his neck and to his torso. As she'd hoped, Ty moaned as she sucked gently on the skin of his throat, being careful to not leave a hickey.

Ty let his hands rest on Amy's lower back and as she kissed over his chest, she felt his hands grip her hips, gently but firmly. She chose that moment to look up at him and smiled softly as she saw the desire in his eyes, even greater now than it had been before.

Gently dragging her hands down his chest to his sides, Amy smiled as her touch alone made Ty's breath hitch. He was watching her every move, his eyes widened and his breathing a little bit faster than normal.

Amy whispered, "I want you to want me, Ty."

Ty swallowed, "I do Ames, oh Lord, I do." His voice had gotten husky and raspy and Amy smiled softly. She moved back up his body, pressing her skin to his. She smiled as he moaned as her skin met his. He rolled her onto her back, putting one arm around her back to hold her close to him. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers and made her groan as he deepened the kiss.

He trembled as he felt the tips of her fingers trail down his chest to his stomach, stopping at the top of the black pajama pants he was wearing. She looked up into his eyes, wondering if he would object.

Suddenly, Ty's attention was jerked to the window and his eyes widened in horror before he jerked Amy close to him, holding her tightly to his chest.

Alarmed at his sudden change in behavior, Amy tried to look over her shoulder at the window but froze when she heard the noise that Ty was making.

Deep in his throat, a low growl was building and her eyes widened as she heard him hiss at the window, the sound chilling her to her core at how deadly it sounded. She'd heard the hisses of snakes and cats, and they were nothing compared to the sound that Ty was making. It was terrifying in itself, but she knew that for him to be making that noise, his eyes had slitted pupils and his fangs were out, only adding to the terrifying display that a vampire could put on.

_'What is going on? What's at the window to make him act like this?' _Amy wondered as her heart pounded in her chest fearfully. She buried her face in his neck and closed her eyes tightly, her fear only doubling as she heard how fast Ty's heart was beating and realized that he was scared, too.

_"Ty, what's there?" _Amy asked, swallowing hard as his arms went around her and held her close.

He finally stopped hissing and bowed his head forward, burying himself into her shoulder and neck.

"Ty? What was there?" Amy whispered, her arms going around him as she felt his heartbeat slowly start to even out. She looked over her shoulder at the window, but saw nothing there.

Finally, Ty let out a breath and pulled back from her, watching the window cautiously as he slowly got up from the bed and went to the window, making sure that it was locked before pulling the curtains closed and returning to Amy on the bed. She saw that all the desire had fled his eyes and felt a little bit of disappointment enter her system, but she shook it off.

"Stay here, okay?" Ty whispered, cupping her face and pressing a quick kiss to her lips before he grabbed his shirt from the floor and slipped it on as he left the room.

Puzzled and frightened, Amy pulled her own shirt back on and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she waited for Ty to come back. She wanted to know what had been at the window, what had made Ty act that way and what had sent his heart racing in fear.

_'It couldn't have been the Hunters, they can't come after him anymore.' _Amy thought. She willed Ty to hurry back to her, wanting to feel him close to her so she could feel safe and know that he was safe.

A few tense minutes passed with Amy glancing every so often at the covered window, wondering if whatever it was was still there, waiting for it's chance, or if it had left.

When Ty returned to the room, he saw Amy staring fearfully at the window, as if waiting for something to come through it at any minute, and he felt guilty for putting her so on edge.

"Ames." He whispered as he shut their bedroom door behind him and pulled his shirt back off, returning to the bed and opening his arms to Amy. She quickly snuggled into his chest and swallowed, pressing her face into his neck.

_"Ty, what was there?" _She asked again and he sighed, knowing he couldn't hide it from her.

_"It was a Ripper, Ames."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Just warning ya'll, this would be the M rated stuff I promised was coming. Not sure how good I did, but hope I did okay. Tell me what ya'll think, please!**

_**Chapter 3**_

"It was watching us, Ben. I just happened to glance at the window and there it was."

Morning had come after a sleepless night for Ty and Amy. Sitting on barstools in the kitchen, they were talking to Ben about what they had seen the night before. Rebel was happily munching her puppy food, her little stump of a tail wagging happily.

"Dammit, I can't believe this." Ben muttered, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head.

"Wait, so what exactly _is _a Ripper?" Soraya asked, sitting beside Amy at the bar, Matt seated on the otherside of it with Ben.

Ty and Ben exchanged looks before Ty turned to answer the question.

"A Ripper is basically a murderous vampire. They're your horror movie vampires, the ones that just want to kill and drink blood from everything they can, be it human or another vampire." Ty said.

"They'll drink from other vampires?" Matt asked, alarmed.

"A Ripper will drink from anything, mainly humans because there are so many humans compared to how many vampires there are, but they would much rather have vampire blood than human blood, if they can get it." Ben said, a worried look in his eyes. He swallowed, "And I'm pretty sure this one is after you, Ty."

Ty frowned as Amy gripped his hand tightly in fear, "Why do you think it's after me? It could just as easily be after you, Ben."

"I know that it wants you because the night of graduation I saw it at the window at the dorm. It wasn't looking at me, Ty. It only noticed me before it left; it was watching you." Ben said and a chill ran down Ty's spine. He swallowed.

"So what can we do to make it leave?" Amy asked, fear for Ty building in her chest. She'd already lost him once, she refused to let this Ripper thing take him away from her permanently.

"We kill it." Ty muttered.

Soraya swallowed, "That's the only way? You can't scare it off?"

"They don't feel fear." Ben said gravely.

"How are one of these things made?" Matt asked, his eyes having drifted to the windows in the kitchen to look at the trees that surrounded their new home not too far away, probably a hundred yards away. He couldn't help but wonder if this thing, this Ripper, was out in the trees, stalking their new home as they sat there.

"A Ripper is made when a vampire completely drains a victim and really gets a thirst for killing. Basically when a vampire snaps." Ty said.

"Or when an already existing Ripper sees another vampire that it wants to change into a Ripper." Ben added, his eyes on Ty. Ty sent him a dirty look.

"When has that ever really happened? It's just an urban legend." Ty snapped at him.

Ben glared back at Ty, "Well why else would this one keep coming around and looking for you, Ty? I'm telling you, it's after you!"

"You don't know that. It may have just seen me before it saw you. All of us are in danger with it around, it's not just targetting me." Ty snapped back.

"I don't think that's the case here, Ty." Ben said sadly.

Ty shook his head, pushing himself to his feet, "Look, I know you're still a little freaked out about the Hunters taking me, but that doesn't mean that every threat to us is going to automatically target me, you're just as vulnerable as I am, Ben."

"I don't come from a dying bloodline, Ty. Yes my family is one of the more powerful bloodlines, but not as powerful as yours and there's still plenty of us, not just one." Ben snapped, glaring at his friend for refusing to see what he saw. He knew that Ty was in danger and wished that Ty would realize it too.

Ty swallowed, knowing that what Ben had said was true but not wanting to back down. Yes, he knew that he made a better target than Ben did because he was the last of the Baldwin bloodline, but that didn't mean that he was the intended victim every time!

Amy, Soraya, and Matt glanced between the two vampires, unsure of what to do or say.

Turning, Ty started walking off, going towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked, jumping up and going after him.

"Out to see Lily." Ty muttered, going out the door. He saw that Amy was coming with him and slowed until she caught up with him.

"What about the Ripper? It won't come in daylight?" Amy asked.

Ty shook his head, "Not normally. Their eyes are really sensitive to the light, so they stick mostly to moving around at night."

Amy took his hand, "Are you okay?"

Ty sighed, letting his head hang forward briefly before lifting it again and looking straight ahead, "I'm fine. I just don't like how Ben automatically assumes that it's after me. So what if it was looking at me? He's in just as much danger as I am and he just refuses to see it. It makes me worried that he's going to do everything to protect me and forget to protect himself as well. I'm not a little boy, the Hunters just got lucky when they were able to capture me."

They walked a few more yards in silence, Amy looking around at the trees that were on the outer edge of the property, now seeing them as something to avoid instead of a nice place to trail ride.

"Ty, would it really try to turn you into one of it's kind?" She finally asked after a few moments, looking up at Ty.

Ty sighed and stopped, turning to look at her, "That's just an urban legend that we hear growing up. I've never heard an actual story of a Ripper turning someone instead of killing them. And really, I don't see why they would feel the need to turn someone anyway. What reason would there be to do that? They don't feel emotions beside sadistic ones, so they wouldn't turn them to take as a mate or anything of that nature, and another Ripper would just be more competition for vampiric blood. So I really find it impossible that they would turn another vampire into a Ripper on purpose."

"Oh." Amy whispered, sticking close to Ty's side as they started walking again. He put an arm around her shoulders and sighed, knowing that now she was more worried for him than she was for herself.

"Ames, a Ripper may prefer vampire blood to human, but you're still in just as much danger with it around as Ben and I are, okay? Don't go anywhere alone, especially at night. They're stronger than me by a little bit at least and it worries me that they'll go after you or one of the others." Ty said.

Amy smiled up at him tensely, "We'll be fine, Ty, especially if it really does prefer vampire blood. Then you and Ben really need to watch your backs."

Ty nodded, "We are, Ames. Just don't forget that you're at risk, too, okay?"

Amy nodded as they reached the paddock fence, Lily and Sundance coming up to them eagerly. "I know, Ty, I won't forget it."

_'But I am more worried about you than I am myself, Ty...'_

_**R**_

As sunset came that evening, Ben and Ty made sure to check all the locks on the windows and doors, making sure that curtains were pulled over all of the windows.

As he entered the bedroom he shared with Amy, Ty forced the Ripper from his mind as he shut the door behind him. He'd threatened it last night, he felt certain that it would wait at least one night before coming back to the house, so he was going to take the night to continue where he and Amy had been forced to leave off the night before.

Amy looked up at him as he came into the room and she smiled at him softly, the Ripper being outside the window firmly on her mind.

She was surprised when Ty pulled his shirt off and got onto the bed, making her lay down and pressing his lips to hers, slipping his hand up her shirt and pulling it up.

"Ty?" She gasped as he broke the kiss to pull her shirt off, tossing it over his shoulder before kissing her again. She moaned softly into the kiss as he let his hands roam down her body, slipping a finger into the waistband of her shorts and pushing them down her legs. She eagerly kicked them off and moaned as he broke their kiss to kiss down her neck, positioning himself between her legs.

Amy sat up just enough so that Ty could remove her bra and then laid back down, a blush heating her cheeks as his desire glazed eyes took in her slim form, bare except for her panties.

"Ames." He whispered, returning his eyes to hers before moving back to her lips and kissing her again, carefully lowering his weight onto her so he could feel her skin pressed to his. He sighed at the feeling.

Getting an idea, Amy managed to roll them over and pressed her lips to Ty's eagerly, moving to lay beside him and sliding her hand down his body, smiling at he trembled as her fingertips caressed his skin, before reaching the waistband of his pajama pants. She broke the kiss just long enough to look him in the eye, silently asking permission.

He swallowed, "Do whatever you want to me, Ames. My body's all yours." He said huskily before pressing his lips back to hers.

Kissing him back, Amy let her hand slip under the waistband of his sleep pants and into the boxers he wore. Ty gasped before moaning into their kiss, the fingers on one hand curling around the sheets under him while his other hand pressed against Amy's back, holding her close.

"Amy!" Ty gasped, eyes closing in pleasure as she kissed over his torso. Hearing him gasp her name sent heat through Amy's blood and she swallowed.

Having had enough of the foreplay, Ty rolled them both back over, reclaiming dominance as he pressed his lips to hers and pinned her hands by her head. She kissed him back eagerly.

Before Amy had even realized that Ty had released her hands, her last form of coverage, her panties, was gone. She reached for his waistband and pushed down, noticing how his hands shook as he reached a hand down himself and pushed his remaining clothes off, kicking them into the floor.

Laying bare, their skin pressed together, Ty pulled the covers over them. He carefully laid his body over Amy's and she sighed in content, bringing her knees up to Ty's sides. He swallowed, nuzzling into her neck.

"Ames, this is going to hurt at first, you know." He whispered, his lips caressing her throat.

She swallowed, "I know, but it won't hurt long." She whispered.

"I promise you'll forget the pain quickly." Ty whispered, pressing a kiss to her throat before raising his torso up onto his forearms so that he could easily look into her eyes, "Ready?"

Amy nodded and smiled at Ty lovingly. He smiled back at her and pressed his lips to hers gently as he shifted his hips forward, biting down on his lower lip as he entered her body. She stiffened at first at the intrusion and he froze, waiting for her to get used to him, watching her face for any sign of pain.

She finally looked up at him and smiled, "I'm okay, Ty."

He swallowed, "You're sure?"

Amy nodded, "Move, Ty. In." She said, pulling his mouth to hers.

Swallowing, Ty pushed his hips forward and gripped the covers tightly as she jerked from the quick stab of pain. He let out a shaky breath as he broke the kiss, fighting to keep in control and stay still. She felt amazing...

Amy shifted her hips when she was ready and Ty smiled at her, pulling back carefully and being as gentle as he could. Her moan had his blood heating.

"Ty, baby." She whispered breathlessly, eagerly lifting her hips. Taking the hint, he quickened his pace a tiny bit and she gasped in pleasure, holding her body close to his and lifting her legs, wrapping them around his waist.

Moaning, Ty nuzzled into her throat, his body trembling as Amy lifted her hips into each of his thrusts.

"Ty." Amy moaned his name and Ty's mind blanked. He pulled his lips back and sank his fangs into her neck, making her gasp before moaning loudly at the rush of pleasure that ran through her body.

Ty moaned against her neck and quickened his pace, pleasure filling every fiber of his being as Amy moaned his name beneathe him.

Suddenly Amy's legs tightened around his waist and she arched her back with a gasp, "Ty!"

He pulled from her neck with a deep moan as his own climax came and he licked his lips, quickening his pace through the sensations. Amy mewled under him, holding him close to her as he slowed and soon stopped, both of them panting.

Opening her eyes halfway, Amy saw small beads of sweat on Ty's forehead and she smiled, feeling more content than she had ever before.

Ty licked his lips one last time and moved to pull from her, but stopped when Amy tightened her legs around him. He looked at her in confusion.

"Not yet, please." She whispered and he smiled softly. He pressed his lips to hers.

_"Anything for you, my love."_ He whispered to her and she was shocked when she _felt_ his content.

"Ty, what's going on now?" Amy whispered, amazed as she felt his love for her spread through her, an amazing warmth.

Ty sighed in content, reluctantly pulling from her, which earned him a disappointed look from her, and laying beside her, laying on of his arms across her stomach and tucking the other under the pillow his head rested on, _"We just made a bond." _

Amy snuggled against his warm, bare body, _"A bond?"_

_"Yes. Basically we'll be even closer than we were before. I'll be able to tell where you are and how you feel, it'll be even easier for us to talk like this over distances." _Ty said.

Amy smiled at him lovingly, _"Really?"_

Ty smiled back at her, eyes half closed, _"Yes, Ames. The bond that we have now, vampires don't normally dare develop until they're married."_

Amy's heart swelled with happiness, _"So, in a way, we're married?"_

Ty pressed his lips to hers, _"In a way. I'll have to get around to getting you a ring and manning up and asking you to marry me."_

Amy giggled happily and kissed him back, _"I love you so much, Ty."_

He smiled back at her, _"I love you more, Ames."_

Laying together and wrapped in each others warmth, the two drifted off into peaceful slumbers.

**Ta-da? Good or bad?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Ben's narrowed eyes followed Ty's every move the next morning as the younger male made breakfast, a knowing smirk on Ben's lips. Ty and Amy were covered in each others' scents to the point of smelling the same, he knew what that meant.

Beside Ben sat Matt, who was wondering why Ty seemed so cheerful and relaxed that morning even though a killer was lurking around and possibly after him.

Soraya came into the kitchen then, "Hey where's Ty?" She asked.

"What's up?" Ty called from where he was hidden by the kitchen bar/table.

"There you are. I was wondering if you knew what was up with Amy? She's like on top of the world and it's starting to freak me out a little bit." Soraya said, coming to stand beside Matt and watching Ty as he moved around the kitchen, cooking bacon and eggs. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Come to think of it, you are too from the looks of it."

Ty looked over his shoulder innocently to see a grin starting to form on Matt's face, Soraya giving him a knowing look, and Ben's 'I know what you did' smirk.

"What?" He said innocently, managing to keep his face blank. He knew he and Amy were busted.

Soraya turned from where she stood and went to the room doorway, yelling out of it, "Hey Ames, five dollars says you're not a virgin anymore!"

They heard a thud from somewhere in the house.

_"Ames, you okay?" _Ty asked in concern, looking towards the noise.

_"I haven't told her! How did she know?" _Amy asked, alarmed.

_"She put two and two together from how we're acting apparently." _Ty answered, returning to the food he'd been cooking.

_"Yeah that sounds like her. Oh brother." _

Ty chuckled at Amy's response as he carefully pulled the cooked bacon from the skillet he was cooking it in and placed it on a paper towel covered plate.

A few minutes later Amy came into the kitchen, rolling her eyes at the grins she recieved from her housemates. She went around the bar and went to Ty, twining her arms around his waist and looking around him to see what he was cooking.

"It's almost done, Ames." Ty told her, putting an arm around her and smiling at her lovingly. She smiled back at him.

"Smells good." She said, stepping back and going to the cabinet to get plates down. She still ignored the looks she was getting.

"Ames, how are you feeling my friend?" Soraya teased, grinning at her friend.

Amy sent Soraya a glance over her shoulder, "Just fine, how about you, Raya?"

Soraya snickered, "Well, I suppose I'm good."

Amy rolled her eyes playfully as she walked back over to Ty with a stack of plates. Setting them down on the counter, she turned to their housemates, "Alright, that's enough of this. Yes, Ty and I had sex. Come on, let's hear it."

Ty turned to look at the three at the bar, casually leaning against the bar behind him. He watched them closely, waiting to see what they would say.

"If you expect us to ask for details or tell you that you shouldn't have done it, you can keep waiting." Soraya said.

Amy and Ty smiled softly.

"Then what are you going to say?" Amy asked.

Soraya grinned, "It's about damn time!"

Ty and Amy burst out in laughter and their three friends grinned at them.

"You didn't actually expect us to say that you shouldn't have done that, did you?" Ben asked.

"A tiny part may have. She's human and I'm not, I expected a little bit of a lecture perhaps." Ty admitted, grinning sheepishly at his friend as Ben gave him an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Ty I know you, you aren't going to lose yourself in the middle of sex and bleed Amy dry. Other vampires may do that, but not you." Ben said, shaking his head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Vampires do _what_?" Matt asked in alarm.

"It's happened a few times when a human and a vampire have had sex, the vampire would lose his or herself to their bloodlust and ultimately kill the one they were with." Ty admitted and glanced at Amy.

_"I swear I stayed in control the entire time." _Ty said to Amy quickly.

She smiled at him, _"I know you did. You're so protective of me, there's no way you'd ever hurt me."_

Ty leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead, _"Never, Ames. You're my world, my everything. If anything were to happen to you I'd die."_

Amy snuggled into his chest, _"I know, Ty. And I hope you know that it's the same way for me."_

He smiled softly, _"I'm so glad, Ames,"_ He brushed his lips over her hair, _"So very glad."_

_**R**_

"Easy Sundance, easy boy." Amy murmured to the gelding as Ty lifted his leg to check his shoe.

They'd come outside to check on the horses and saw that Sundance was limping from a loose shoe that had caught a rock. Now Ty was working on his foot while Amy held his head, stroking his neck comfortingly.

Rebel was trotting circles around Lily, staring at the large horse in wonder like she'd never seen such a tall animal before.

"There, rock out and shoe fixed." Ty said, straightening and smiling at Amy. She leaned forward to kiss him.

"Thanks baby." Amy said as she took off Sundance's halter. The gelding nuzzled Ty and Amy before walking off to investigate the moving ball of fur that was rocketting around the field.

"Anytime, Ames." Ty said, putting an arm around Amy's shoulders and hugging her to him briefly before they started walking to the gate of the field. He pressed his lips gently to her forehead as they walked.

"Up for dinner tonight?" Ty asked as they exited the field and shut the gate behind them. He whistled to Rebel and she came charging towards them, easily going under the fence to run after them as they walked to the house.

"You know that any chance to get you alone I take it." Amy said, grinning at Ty teasingly. He laughed quietly and smiled at her lovingly.

"I can say the same thing." He said as they reached the back door of the house, holding open the door for Amy and ushering Rebel inside as the puppy tried to wander off.

Going through the kitchen, Amy and Ty stopped off in the living room and saw Soraya and Matt snuggled up on the couch, watching the TV.

"What's on?" Amy asked, going and taking a seat on the love seat, Ty sitting beside her and looking at the TV curiously.

"Just one of those crime dramas that Soraya's so addicted to." Matt muttered and rolled his eyes playfully. She pulled back just enough to punch him in the arm before settling back like she'd been and watching the TV with a sigh of content that made Matt chuckle.

"What's this one?" Amy asked.

"Its _Deadly Women_, Ames. Child killers." Soraya said.

"As in women that kill their kids?" Ty asked in alarm.

"No as in teenagers and younger that kill." Soraya said grimly.

"You're kidding me, right?" Ty asked, looking at the television screen in disbelief. He grimaced as a small girl on the show was killed by her babysitter. "This is insane!"

Amy shook her head and took Ty's hand, pulling him up and away from the TV show. He went willingly, not wanting to think of children killers. Returning to their bedroom, Amy closed and locked the door behind them before going to Ty and pressing her lips to his, threading her arms around his neck. He kissed her back, slipping his arms around her waist.

When she broke the slow kiss a moment later, he raised an eyebrow at her, "Any special reason?"

Amy sighed and rested her cheek over his heart, "Just because I love you."

Ty smiled at her softly, "Love you too, Ames."

"You know, I've been thinking lately and I think we need to get some pictures." Amy said quietly, looking up at Ty to watch his reaction to her suggestion.

Ty smiled at her, "I was thinking the same thing not too long ago."

"So when do you want to?" Amy asked.

Ty thought a moment, "We could tomorrow? We could go to the river or just stay around here." He offered.

Amy smiled, "That sounds great!"

"Alright then. Who's going to take the pictures?" Ty asked.

"Soraya should be able to do a good job. My sister has a professional camera, I'll ask her if I can borrow it." Amy said.

"Sounds like it's settled then." Ty said, grinning at her.

Amy nodded, excited to take pictures with Ty, something that they could hold in their hands and look at. Something they could always go back to when they were older.

Amy sighed in content as Ty leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, their happiness coming together thanks to the bond that they'd created.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Confusion was the first thing that Amy felt the next morning when she woke up to an empty bed. Feeling Ty's side of the bed, the cold sheets told her that he'd been gone a while.

Climbing out of bed, she went to the bathroom to check inside. He wasn't there.

_"Ty? Where are you?" _She called out mentally, hoping that nothing had happened with Lily or Sundance during the night that would have caused him to go sit with them. No, that couldn't be it, he would have woken her up to go with him if something had happened with the horses.

_'Unless those things were involved.'_ Amy realized and fear had her scrambling into her boots, still in her pajamas, and racing out of the bedroom and out of the house, out towards the barn where the horses were. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary as she got there and pulling open the barn door, she was surprised to see that nothing was amiss inside, either.

Sundance and Lily looked out at her curiously, ears pricked forward as they wondered if it was time for breakfast.

"Ty?" She called into the barn.

Recieving no answer didn't stop her from doing a quick search of the barn, but she was disappointed, and a little worried, to see that he wasn't there, either. Deciding to try calling his phone, Amy shut the barn door back and hurried back to the house, going back to her and Ty's room and grabbing her phone. She called Ty's phone and put her own to her ear.

Her heart dropped as Ty's ringtone played from the otherside of the room and she looked to see his phone on it's charger on his bedside table.

Ending the pointless call, Amy folded her arms over her chest, worry starting to eat at her.

_"Ty? You're starting to worry me! Where are you?" _She tried again and again she recieved no answer from him.

Amy started pacing, wondering what she could do to find Ty. She wondered if the bond they had made could help her, and it was then that she realized that she couldn't feel it. After she and Ty had bonded, she'd been able to feel his emotions to a degree. Now the nothingness she felt from the bond terrified her to no end.

_"Ty, where are you?" _She called again, fear pounding in her veins.

Seeing no other choice, Amy hurried to Ben's room to see if he could help her find Ty. She knocked on the door and waited a second, listening to hear him call for her to come in. She heard nothing from inside the room.

Alarmed, she pushed open the door and her eyes widened as she saw that his room was empty, his phone also left on it's charger. She quickly checked his bathroom and her heart plummetted when she saw that he wasn't there, either.

Now both of the vampires were missing, and Amy had no idea how to find either of them, or even what could have happened to cause them to leave.

Seeing little other choice, she hurried to Matt and Soraya's room and knocked frantically on their door.

"Ames? What's wrong?" Soraya opened the door, dressed in one of Matt's shirts and rubbing her eye sleepily, her voice thick from sleep.

"I can't find Ty or Ben, their phones are still here and there's no sign of them anywhere in the house or out at the barn." Amy said quickly and saw the realization dawn on Matt and Soraya's faces.

In seconds they were rushing around and pulling on clothes, Matt jerking on his jeans over his boxers and pulling on a shirt while Soraya pulled on a pair of shorts and her sneakers before hurrying out of the bedroom with Matt right behind her, pulling on his boots.

"Where are all have you looked? Are their trucks here?" Soraya asked.

"I didn't even think to check, I was freaking out so badly that I couldn't find them." Amy admitted and Soraya hurried to the living room window, looking out to see that, sure enough, both trucks sat parked in the drive.

"I can't get any kind of answer when I call to Ty, and the only time that's ever happened was when the Hunters took him and he was unconscious." Amy said.

"You don't think they came for Ben and took Ty back as a bonus, do you?" Soraya asked suddenly, her heart pounding at the thought. It was all too easy to remember the shape that Ty had been in when they'd finally gotten him back from the Hunters the last time they'd had him, she didn't want him to go through that again, or Ben for a first time.

"I-I don't know. Surely not, we have papers on Ty and they wouldn't have come here to just mess with Ben, I don't think." Amy said, raking a hand nervously through her hair.

"Okay, we all have to calm down and think this through if we want to find them. We'll check around outside, maybe theres some sign of what happened, tire treads or something." Matt suggested and followed the two frantic females outside and into the yard. They started looking around, being careful where they stepped and watching the ground closely.

_'We were going to take pictures today, Ty was so excited to do that.' _Amy thought numbly as she watched the ground.

They slowly circled the house, not finding much before Soraya suddenly called out, "I've got something! They look like drag marks!"

Immediately Matt and Amy rushed to her side and looked down where she was looking.

Sure enough, they saw what looked like four sets of boot prints and two sets of drag marks, the occasional place looking like the person being dragged had kicked out at their attackers.

"That's gotta be them!" Amy gasped, seeing a partial foot print amongst the drag marks, either Ty or Ben had almost regained his footing.

"We have to follow them!" Soraya said.

"Hold up, before we do don't you think we need to get some things first? Something to defend ourselves with, and it might even be a good idea to have Ty's papers with us to prove that he's free." Matt said quickly.

"There's no time for that, Matt. They could have hurt them so much already!" Amy said and started following the tracks, Soraya by her side.

Seeing no other choice, Matt hurried after them. He wouldn't let them go alone, even though a growing feeling in his stomach warned him that this was a very bad idea.

The drag marks lead through the horse pen, where they found a piece of cloth caught on a piece of the fence, and towards the trees that surrounded the property.

"Okay we really don't need to go in there unarmed, it's too dangerous." Matt objected, grabbing a hold of the girls' arms. He knew that not only Ty, but Ben too, would let him have it if he let the girls get hurt while trying to help them.

"Matt there's no time! Go back to the house if you want and get a weapon, but I'm not letting them have Ty and Ben a minute longer than they have already!" Amy said, jerking on her arm and pulling towards the trees. She knew Ty and Ben were in those trees, and she wasn't going to abandon them.

"Amy think this through! Ty and Ben both would be royally pissed if we went in there with no protection! The Rippers could be in there, have you forgotten about them?" Matt argued.

That gave Amy pause and she swallowed hard, remembering the Ripper that had come to the window that night and scared Ty like it had.

The Ripper couldn't be responsible for Ty and Ben's disappearances, could it?

_'No, there were more than one sets of tracks back there, Ben and Ty had four captors, not a single one.' _Amy thought. Besides, if a Ripper had gotten into the house it would have killed them all, not taken the two vampires of the house hostage. No, this was Hunter work, not Ripper.

"We have to find them, Matt. I'm willing to risk running into the Rippers! I'm not letting them hurt Ty or Ben!" Amy protested.

"Amy, Ty and Ben would not want that!" Matt argued and Soraya looked between the two helplessly. She knew that Matt was right, but she had to agree with Amy and want to find the two as soon as possible.

"Matt, we have to try it. There's three of us and one Ripper, surely it won't mess with us? We can't let them take Ty and Ben away!" Soraya said, looking into Matt's eyes with desperation in her own as she sided with Amy. "Don't you remember the shape that Ty was in? Do you want to see him go through that again? Do you want to see Ben suffer like that?"

Matt grimaced, "No, Soraya, I don't! But I have to keep you two safe!" He argued.

Soraya bit her lip and Matt saw that she knew that he was right, she just wanted to get Ben and Ty to safety as soon as possible.

Amy knew that each minute they stood there arguing was allowing the Hunters to get Ty and Ben farther and farther away. She had to go _now._ Seeing little other choice, Amy brought her knee up sharply and caught Matt in the stomach. He doubled over in shock, the air whooshing out of his lungs.

"Amy!" Soraya exclaimed as Amy took off in the direction that the drag marks lead. She looked between her boyfriend and best friend, her loyalties pulling her in different directions.

"Stay with Matt, Soraya!" Amy called over her shoulder as she followed the tracks. "I'll be back soon with a plan!"

After that she vanished from their sight and Matt sat down in defeat on the ground. Soraya knelt down beside him and smoothed his hair from his face soothingly.

"Dammit," He groaned as he rubbed his stomach and grimaced. "Ty is going to kill me for this one."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Amy followed the drag marks like a hound, her eyes alternating from the ground to looking around her, making sure that she wasn't about to be ambushed. She kept a careful eye out for any sight of red eyes, but she saw none.

She would call out to Ty every so often, just trying to get something back from him.

_"Ty? Are you out here?" _She called as she stepped cautiously over a fallen tree. Getting no answer worried her more and made her pick up her pace to try and catch up. At this rate she'd never find them in time, and Ben wasn't there to help them this time. They'd have to save him, too.

Her anger at the situation started bubbling through her fear. How dare the Hunters go back on their word and take Ty? How dare they take Ben when he'd done nothing wrong? Why had they broken into their house, they had had no right to do that at all!

The more she thought on it, the angrier Amy got. Before long she was doing a poor job of being stealthy, snapping twigs underfoot and breaking branches. She didn't even notice with all the anger running through her thoughts.

A sudden shot of fear entered her system and had her freezing in her tracks, her eyes widening as her heart started racing out of the blue.

_'This isn't my fear I'm feeling.' _Amy realized with a jolt and swallowed hard.

Ty couldn't be too far away, and something had him absolutely terrified.

She tried to send him a reassuring thought, _"Ty, baby I know I'm close to where you are. How close am I?"_

_"Amy, get out here, run! Now!" _The urgency and the pain in Ty's answer had Amy's eyes widening. She took off running in a random direction, hoping that maybe she'd stumble up on the Hunters and their hostages.

_"Ty, I am not scared of the stupid Hunters!" _She said to him.

_"It's not the Hunters, Amy! Turn back, now! Please!"_

Amy froze, her footing sliding slightly in the loose ground below her, _"Then what is it?"_

_"It's the Rippers! It wasn't just one, there's four of them. Baby please turn back, now!"_

Amy's eyes widened in horror, her heart leaping in her chest as the foliage to her left started to shake from movement. She whirled to the sound, choking back a scream at the red eyes that stared out at her from the hiding shadows of the plants.

_"Amy RUN!"_

Ty's desperate plea went unanswered as a hand clamped over Amy's mouth and am arm went around her waist, picking her up off of the ground and slinging her through the air like a ragdoll.

She didn't have a chance to make a noise before she collided with a tree, the air leaving her lungs and her grasp on reality snapping as she hit the ground, unconscious...

_**R**_

"Matt, Amy should have been back by now, or she should have yelled or something. Something is bad wrong." Soraya said nervously as she and Matt stood outside the line of trees, staring in at the darkness.

"What can we do? We have no idea where the Ripper is or where Ben and Ty are." Matt said worriedly. The fear for his friends was going to drive him crazy if he didn't find something out soon.

"We have to do something!" Soraya said, turning to him sharply.

Matt nodded, "Yeah, we do. I want you to go back to the house and find Ty's papers, and try to see if there's anything we have that we can use as a weapon if they come back to the house, okay?"

Soraya frowned deeply, "And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go look for Amy, she shouldn't have gone by herself." Matt said, motioning to the trees.

Eyes widening in horror at the thought, Soraya grabbed his arm, "You are not going in there by yourself! Let's go to the house and get a weapon, we'll be useless to Amy if we can't fight."

Matt shook his head, "You aren't going into those trees, Raya. Go back to the house, lock all the doors, and find Ty's papers."

"No!" Soraya exclaimed.

Matt shook his head, "We're wasting time, Raya. I have to go find Ames. Go to the house, okay? Promise me you'll keep the doors locked and keep something in your hands to defend yourself with."

Soraya bit her lip fearfully, "Matt-"

"Soraya we're running out of time!" Matt said.

Soraya threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, "Please stay safe and come home quickly. I love you, you better be careful, Matt!"

He nodded and hugged her to him briefly, "I will, and I'll be back soon. Now hurry up and get to the house."

She nodded and turned, running back to the safety of the house. Matt waited until she was in the backdoor before he bolted into the trees, hoping he wouldn't have trouble finding Amy and that they'd be able to find Ty and Ben quickly and get them back.

_**R**_

Amy groaned, her head pounding painfully as she slowly regained consciousness. She had no idea how long she'd been out, but her back and head hurt badly.

_"Amy."_

At Ty's voice, Amy slowly forced open her eyes, gasping in fear when she saw Ty and Ben.

They were bound and gagged a few feet away from her, their eyes wide and horrified as they watched her, arms bound over their heads by a thick chain that encircled the trees they were back up to. Their ankles were bound the same way, and a thick gag had been tied into their mouths.

Amy struggled to push herself to her hands and knees, gasping out in pain as someone stomped onto her back, forcing her back down. She heard Ty make a noise of rage behind his gag and the chains binding him clinked as he tried to lunge forward.

"You better be careful there boy, don't tempt us to drain her."

Amy's eyes widened at the cold voice that snapped at Ty. She rolled slightly onto her back and saw that the man standing behind her had the red eyes of a Ripper, his teeth set in a snarl as he glared at Ty, his fists clenched in his anger. He looked tall and broad, but Amy didn't trust her judgement from her place on the ground. His hair was cut short and looked to be black in color. He looked savage.

The man chose then to look down at her and Amy froze under his crimson eyed gaze. He grinned at her, showing a set of lethal fangs. "Welcome back, little girl. Aren't you a pretty little thing. Did you come looking for your boy?"

Amy swallowed hard as she slowly sat up from the ground, her eyes never leaving the Ripper's heartless gaze.

"Why did you take Ty and Ben? They've done nothing to you." Amy asked.

"They didn't have to do anything, they taste good."

The voice came from behind Amy and she looked around in alarm, doubling over with a gasp of pain as her back protested the sudden movement with a ripple of pain throughout her body.

"Sorry about that, sweetheart, I may have thrown you a little too hard."

This Ripper had dark brown hair down to his shoulder and tied back into a ponytail. The same crimson eyes and set of lethal fangs on a handsome, if not roguish face. He appeared to be younger than the first one.

_'Ty said there were four, where are the other two?' _Amy wondered as she looked between the two Rippers.

_"They're dead, Ames. These two killed them after they chained us last night." _Ben and Ty were both tuned in to Amy's thoughts, trying to think of a way to get her out of there, and it was Ben who told her the fate of the other two Rippers.

Amy's eyes widened, _"Why would they kill them?"_

_"They'd exceded their purpose. They were younger and weaker, and those two just wanted to get their hands on us." _Ty told her as he watched her worriedly.

_"What do they want with you two?" _Amy asked worriedly.

At this question Ben and Ty shared a glance, wondering if they should really tell her. Their attention quickly changed focus as the younger Ripper grabbed Amy's arm and hauled her to her feet.

"You're the Baldwin boy's mate, how cute." The younger one said as he looked at Amy, his expression bored.

"She smells delicious." The older one said, flicking a piece of Amy's hair over her shoulder.

"And so brave to come running out here looking for him. What did you think when you woke up and he wasn't anywhere to be found?" The younger one grinned sadistically.

"Why did you take him and Ben?" Amy demanded weakly, glaring up into his eyes.

The younger one chuckled, "To turn them of course."

Amy's eyes widened, "That's an urban legend. You don't target vampires to turn them into Rippers!"

"Who told you that? Your little sweetie over there?" The older one grinned at Ty as he glared at them in warning from where he stood, pulling against the chains that bound him.

"You can't turn them, let them go!" Amy exclaimed, looking fearfully to Ty and Ben.

"You better look at me when I'm talking to you!" The Ripper snarled and jerked hard on Amy's arm, pulling her off balance and making her stagger into his chest. His arm went around her waist immediately and she gasped as he pressed against the bruised part of her back.

Ty's snarl was clear through his gag and he threw his body against the chains that held him, but they did their job and slammed him back into his tree. Ben stood silent, trying desperately to think of a way to get Amy away from the Ripper.

"Now, look here sweetheart," The Ripper growled in Amy's face and she swallowed hard, unable to take her eyes off of his. "Since you're his lover, and you're so damn cute, I'm going to let you go home and we're going to pretend that this never happened, alright? Once he's turned, you can be his first meal." He grinned sadistically as Amy's eyes widened in fear. She swallowed hard.

"You were never here. Ty and Ben are out of town for a few days, they'll be home soon. Go home and wait for them." The Ripper said to Amy, neither of them blinking as they stared into each other's eyes.

_"Don't you dare compel her!" _Ty menally screamed at the Ripper, who ignored him as he completed his compulsion. Amy's eyes rolled back into her head as she passed out and he caught her limp form.

He sent a smirk Ty's direction, "Don't worry, Lover Boy, you'll see her again soon enough." Then he turned and walked away, carrying Amy away.

_"Amy!"_

_**R**_

Matt was panting and out of breath as he raced around, looking for Amy. He was too nervous to call for her, knowing that the Ripper might hear him instead of Amy. He paused to take a breath and looked around before starting forward again at a steady jog. He had no idea how far Amy had gotten or which way she could have gone.

He came to a clearing and his eyes widened, "Amy!"

She lay passed out in the middle of the clearing, her limp form laying on her side. He rushed to her side and dropped down beside her, checking her pulse. He was relieved that it was strong.

Checking her neck, he was further relieved to find no bite marks marring her skin, but that left him puzzled.

Why was she passed out in a clearing? Had the Hunters slipped her something?

"Amy? Come on, Amy. Open your eyes." Matt said as he carefully picked her up and, sending anxious glances to the area around them, he turned and hurried back the way he'd came, wanting to get Amy out of there as soon as possible and find out what had happened to her.

As he ran, he said a quick prayer for Ty and Ben's safety.

_'Please be with them, Lord, and keep them safe. They need You. Amen.'_


End file.
